Rebound Bounds
by Kanshisha Miko
Summary: Naruto never thought his one action would reel him to the afterlife, a place called Soul Society. Becoming a shinigami was never on his to-do list, but now it is. Now he battles through new challenges, betrayals, and a blast from the past.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been co-writed by Kanshisha Miko and SakuraAlice.**

**Alice: 'Co-writed'?? what the f*** is that?!**

**Miko: Well, what do you want me to say?? 'Co-writeded'?!**

**Alice: ...**

**Miko: What?**

**Alice: ...Nothing. *walks away***

**Miko: ...what did i say??**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto in any shape or form. But we do own the upcoming shikai and bankai, and an OC characters.**

**Alice: Naruto? Smart?? Ha! That's a laugh!**

**Miko: *rolls eyes* You guys better hurry and read before she starts he ranting...**

**Warning: OC Sasuke(he's emotional, get over it!) and more smart Naruto.**

**Rebound Bounds**

_Chapter 1 – Becoming a Shinigami_

A shrill, inhuman shriek echoed as Uzumaki Naruto awoke. Cerulean-blue eyes shot open and curiously looked around, slowly, taking in the environment. Then his eyes widened in realization before shouting, "Sasuke!"

He was just fighting! He was suppose to bring Sasuke back to Konoha; it was his mission, his promise to Sakura-chan. It was what he was doing until. . .

He snapped his head around until he caught something laying on the ground out of the corner of his eye. A body lie limp on the ground. The skin ghostly pale and cold. The vibrant orange clothing that covered the body was stained with blood and soaked from the rain. The eyes were closed but had they been open, they would be glassy and the life long gone, for sure. He knew this body; it was _his _body. His body that he would never be in again. He'd never be a ninja again; he'd never become Hokage.

Naruto looked closer and saw around the bloodstained area encircled his gaping wound at his chest, the cause of his death. The person who had sealed this fate for him was crouched next to his lifeless, limp body, whispering, "Naruto, please, please wake up! Please! I'm begging you! Please, I'm sorry! I'll come back. Just wake up, please!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Uchiha Sasuke crouched nearby. The blood on his hands had already been washed away from the rain, but, honestly, it didn't feel like it. For, his hands, his own two hands, had just killed his best friend. And for what? Power? Revenge? Sasuke felt sick even thinking those words. He was a monster! No, even worse. Not even a monster would kill its best friend.

He continued pleading Naruto to wake up, but his efforts were futile. He had already seened in a puddle that his now red eyes held three tomoes instead of the regular two. His best friend had died. He screamed, letting it echo throughout the forest. Suddenly, a rustle came from nearby; and Sasuke took out a kunai knife. If it was Kabuto or anyone, he was ready. He knew he wasn't going to go; he was going to keep his promise.'

The familiar figure had grey hair, but it was not Kabuto. Sasuke sighed in relief and put the kunai away. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry. I didn't, I really didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry."

Kakashi's eyes widened in disbelief. "No. . . please no," Kakashi whispered. He slowly walked towards his two students. He stared at Naruto's body, just waiting for him to spring up and yell, 'Ha! Gotchya Kakashi-sensei! you totally fell for it!' But there were two things he knew were wrong with that theory. One: Sasuke would never play along with one of Naruto's jokes. And two: There was no Chakra energy at all coming from the body. He was really gone. Forever.

Kakashi gently lifted Naruto's body and turned around.

"Let's go," Kakashi ordered Sasuke, and walked back toward Konoha. Not another word, and not even a glance was spared in Sasuke's direction as they headed home in silence. Both understood each other's silence. Sakuke's of his costs and decision to go back, and Kakashi's of his mourning and regret of his student that he never truly tried to care for.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Naruto-spirit still looked where his cold body laid seconds before. He held a soft smile; he had kept his promise to Sakura-chan, and to his last breath, he helped his village. But now what? Wander forever? He grimaced at his non-life, reminiscing the battle. . .

_"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted._

_Naruto stood with orange-red chakra spinning around him. His blonde hair was tinged red at the tips. His teeth and nails were abnormally sharp, and his whisker scars deepened. His blue eyes were now slitted and red._

_A few feet away stood Sasuke, with sinister violet chakra. Strange black markings, outlined in a shimmery violet, covered his skin. His red sharing blazed in his eyes, and unnaturally smirked._

_"Sasuke! Come back! Sakura, Kakashi, everyone is trying to get you back," Naruto screamed._

_"Dobe, you don't get it, do you?" Sasuke stated nonchalantly as the curse seal spread further on, "I need power to avenge. I have to go to Orichimaru."_

_"No, you don't. Konoha...Konoha will make you strong."_

_"Idiot, Konoha will only hold me back."_

_"You're wrong. The Yondaime, Shodaime, Nidaime, Saidaime, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, they're all strong. Only they receive strength, not from wanted to be strong, but to protect their previous people. That's what makes them strong!" _

_"You're wro-"_

_"You don't get it. Sasuke, the only thing holding you back is yourself. Konoha isn't limiting you, you are. If you actually opened our eyes and saw how much everyone cares about you, you'd realize how previous they can be. You'd understand what the urge to protect can do to you. A will to go beyond your limits, Did you ever think your so called path as an avenger might lead to a dead end? What happens after you kill your brother? You think everything will suddenly fall into place? What if. . . what if you chose the other path? The path with friends...with teammates! At least that path isn't so lonely. Sasuke. . . please . . . please listen to me. You're my best friend . . . and I'm gonna keep my promise to Sakura-chan, I'm taking you back!"_

_They stood on opposite edges in silence. Purple chakra enveloped Sasuke as black tattoos covered him. Menacing red charkra covered Naruto and his eyes turned into slits, his teeth and nails even sharper._

_"Sorry Naruto," Sasuke muttered, "I need the power."_

_"Truthfully, in his mind, Sasuke was trying to ignore Naruto's words. Purple chakra swirled into Sasuke's right hand._

_"Then Sasuke, I'll have to break all your bones. I will make you come back to Konoha!"_

_A red Rasengan appeared into Naruto's right hand._

_They became blurs as they ran towards each other. However, both of them knew that they regarded one another as brothers_

_Naruto realized that there was the chance of his rasengen killing Sasuke. His last minute decision was that he never truly wanted to kill Sasuke; his goal was to bring him home. So, he just let his Rasengen fade away, leaving him open for any attack. Unfortunately, Sasuka hadn't thought the same. His Chidori plunged into Naruto's chest. blood poured out almost instantly, staining Sasuke's hands and Naruto's clothing. _

_Sasuke withdrew his had as their bodies fell down to the middle of a calm stream. The blood mixed with the water turning it pink then red._

_Sasuke's head came up first, then Naruto's. Sasuke eyes widened when he say that the stream was turning pink, and that the cause was coming from Naruto._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He scooped Naruto up by his shoulders and swam quickly to shore, leaving a watery, pink trail of blood behind. "W-w-why?!" Sasuke managed to spit out when he laid Naruto near the bank of the stream._

_"Because you're my brother."_

_"You idiot, dobe, dead last!" Sasuke screamed._

_"Damn it! I really did want to become Hokage. Guess the villagers finally got what they wanted...," Naruto chuckled._

_"You're not gonna die!"_

_"Why so nice Sasuke...?"_

_Sasuke smiled. Yes, actually smiled. "Because you're my brother."_

_"Sasuke, I need you to promise me something." Naruto closed his eyes._

_"You're not gonna die!"_

_"Promise me to go back. You have to promise me you'll go back to Konoha." Naruto re-opened his eyes, though they were more closed then last time. _

_"But-"_

_"Promise me!"_

_"I promise."_

_Naruto relaxed again. "And don't make Sakura-chan cry. Tell everyone thanks...for everything. Oh, and tell Tsunade-baachan to let everyone know about my secret. I trust in them and I believe they will be okay with it. Goodbye everyone..." Naruto's body went completely limp._

"_Wait, Naruto, don't go! Naruto?__! __NARUTO!"_

_A rain drop fell on Naruto's cheek. Then the downpour started, mixing with Sasuke's tears and Naruto's life giving blood all at the same time. Naruto's clutch onto Sasuke's hand was still tight but now slowly loosened. The warmth of Naruto's body left and his energetic eyes were losing their life._

_For Naruto, the pain of the world slowly faded away as all turned black. The next time he opened them was the first anguishing discovery of death._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Naruto sighed. Though not so happy that he was not among the living, at least he had convinced Sasuke to go back. But, now he couldn't even go back. Then, the shriek he heard not long ago came. What was that? He spun around, looking for the source of the sound. Suddenly, he felt a heavy, presence from behind him. He spun around quickly, reaching for a kunai knife. Only...now dead he had no kunai on him. How was he going to fight? Taking a good look at his opponent, he lurched back in fright. This...this was a monster. It must have been hundreds of feet tall. It was definitely an "it". Not a she or he, there was no way to tell. It looked as it took black drapes around it and donned a white mask.

"_**Mmm, such yummy reitsu coming from you!"**_It said.

Man, even it's voice sounded monstrous. Powerless to defend himself, Naruto only had one choice left: run. He ran furiously, disappointed at how weak he was and afraid. He glanced back to see he had barely created a distance between himself and this monster. His usual non-ending energy didn't seem to be there. His breathing grew ragged and his body said to stop. Unless...of course! He was dead now, the energy he got threw the Kyuubi was now gone; heck, the Kyuubi _itself_ was now gone!

Then, he tripped, landing on nothing but the ground. _'Damn, I hate death. And now I have __death after death. Lucky me, eh?'_ he thought.

All of a sudden, a multitude of voices chorused through his head. "Naruto-kun. Naruto! Dobe. Uzumaki!! Gaki! Naruto-baka!" He felt a power inside him he never experienced before expand and shoot out of him. Peeking out of his eyes, he just say a rainbow-colored ray shoot at the monster's mask. It shattered the mask and the monster roared in pain before shimmering away.

"Impressive," a voice said.

Naruto whipped his head toward the voice that spoke.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

"Name's Issin Kurosaki, the shinigami who's gonna put you in Soul Society." Isshin pulled out his sword.

Isshin walked towards Naruto and descended his sword's hilt's base to Naruto's forehead. Before it even reached there, it was stopped. Naruto grasped the hilt inches away from his head.

"Before I go to whatever you said, I have a request," Naruto said.

Isshin perked up an eyebrow.

"I want to see my friends one last time, please!" Naruto explained.

"Well . . . I'm not suppose-" Isshin started.

"Please!!!" Naruto begged.

A bit taken aback by his sudden out put, Isshin says, "Oh, alright! Go!"

Naruto smiled. "Thanks!!!"

Naruto picked himself off from the ground and began to follow the direction towards Konoha, the path minutes before Sasuke and Kakashi took off in.

"Interesting kid," Isshin murmured. Isshin then took off following Naruto.

**A/N **

**Miko: Thanks for reading this!!! And I'd like it even more if you just go a little bit more down and click that big button on the page. REVIEW!!! It lifts my spirits up oh, so, much!**

**Alice: Miko, if you spirits got any higher than they usually are.... *shudders***

**Miko: *whacks Alice over her head* Shut it!**

**Alice: *mutters a few choice words* *rubs back of head***

**Miko: *eyes flaming* ...What was that?!?**

**Alice: *cowers* I said...this seems like a good time to end a chapter...?**

**Miko: That's what i thought you said! *back to sweet pleasant Miko* Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovely reviewers and readers! Sorry for the delay in the second chapter! But it's here now! :D Enjoy!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Naruto didn't stop as he dashed after Sasuke, Kakashi and his…

He couldn't even bring himself to think it. He was really dead. Gone. Done. He could never become the Hokage he dreamed of. To let one's dreams die so hard and so fast…it's not right.

In a spurt of hope, he finally caught up to them. Frantically, he tried to get Kakashi's attention.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

He got no response from his…former sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke! Please. Answer me! Look at me! I'm here! Right next to you! Please!" With he begging, he reached out with his hand, meaning to touch his sensei's shoulder. But his ghost of a hand went right through his body.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. They really couldn't see him. They really couldn't hear him. This was horrible.

He continued to follow Sasuke and Kakashi all the way back to the village. Sasuke, he noticed, didn't even spare his body a glance. There was obvious remorse in his eyes. He kept his gaze either on Kakashi's blank, emotionless face, or the passing trees.

A small smile slowly spread across Naruto's face. He realized that he really had changed Sasuke's mind about going to Orochimaru.

But, it was all at the cost of his own life.

His smile faded.

Finally coming up to the village, memories flood back to Naruto. And, speaking of flooding/water, the first memory that came back was Team 7's first real C-Ranked mission. All of the memories of Zabuza and that kid… When Sasuke and Naruto both risked their lives for that old man, and to get their sensei's life... How they worked together to reach that goal…

That memory was one of the happiest he's had to cherish.

Finally making to entrance of the village, they were immediately greeted by Sakura.

Sakura.

How will she react, he wondered? Will she feel sorry for him? Tsk. Probably not. She always seemed to find that even things like this were his fault.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called in delight, her eyes bright with happiness. "You're back and alright!"

She gave a small smile and her green eyes dropped over Kakashi's. "Kakashi-sensei, where's Naru-" she stopped as she stared at the limp body draped over Kakashi's shoulder that resembled Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto, baka! You did it! Oi!" Sakura walked towards Naruto, but as she got closer, she notice his usual tan skin looked sickly pale.

"No," she whispered, "No, Naruto. Please, No! NO!!!" She screamed at last.

Her eyes wandered over to Sasuke sharply. "You!" she hissed coldly, and full with venom. Her eyes were menacing and glared at him.

"Sakura, wait. Let me explain!" Sasuke pleaded, about ready to get on his knees and beg. "I-" But he didn't get the chance. Sasuke felt the air get punched out of him, as all he could see was a pink blur coming towards him. If it was any other time, when there wasn't something to distract him so easily, he would have been able to avoid her attack. But not today – not this time.

He slammed against the ground and he felt his strength slowly ebbing away. Before any further damage could be done him, Sakura was held back by an ANBU, struggling fiercely.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "Let me go, damn it!! He killed him! I'll never forgive you, Sasuke! Never!"

Naruto couldn't help it, he had to somehow try to calm her, to tell her he was actually okay. "Sakura-chan! I'm right here! I'm okay!" He tried calling, but she couldn't hear him.

No one did.

Suddenly, that tall guy wearing that black robe came out from the shadow of the tree line. "They can't hear you, you know?" Naruto turned to him reluctantly. "They can't even see you, or me for that matter. They don't even know of our existence." He looked off into the distance, or, more as, Naruto's friends, seeming to be deep in thought for a moment. "You were a freat hero. You accomplished your mission, Naruto. You will not be remembered in sadness, but with great remembrance of a hero that saved the village – many villages, a friend and a brother."

Naruto looks back at the village. Sakura is still struggling against the ANBU. Sasuke's being surrounded and arrested; he doesn't resist or react. Kakashi hasn't looked away from the Naruto that he still holds in his arms.

Isshin put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Are you finished? We need to go."

Naruto pulls his shoulder away. "No!" Then he runs off into the village, after the ANBU that just took Sasuke away.

Isshin is surprised by his sudden need to be somewhere. "Wait! You can't--" But he was already gone.

The Shinigami sighed. "What am I suppose to do about this kid?" He ran a hand through his jet black, pointy hair. "He reminds me a little of my son…"

Then he starts after Naruto, Flash Stepping after a few steps.

Naruto, meanwhile, was currently standing in a long hallway, watching his friends sitting on the benches along the wall near a double door. The sigh above the door is glowing a bright red, signaling that what ever is going on in the other room, it's still happening.

Naruto shook his head. He just shouldn't think about it. He couldn't think about it. He didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly, that Shini…whatever was behind him. Damn he was fast. But Naruto could sense his presence the whole way here.

"You shouldn't be here," Isshin says gently and kindly.

"I have to know. I have to know how the others did. I just…have to know that the rest of my friends made it out okay before I go with you to…wherever you're taking me. Please." Naruto never turn the look at the Shinigami the whole time. He was too concentrated on the sign about the door across the hall, though it seemed to be mocking him now.

Finally, after what seemed like days or weeks what was only actually a few hours, the light blinked off and Tsunade calmly and quietly stepped out of the doors. Everyone stood and the tension was high.

Sighing, Tsunade finally spoke: "I have good news, and bad news." She looked up at the group before her. "Chouji is just fine. He had some heavy damage and a few close call hits, but, all in all, he'll pull through." Shikamaru and the others gave sighs of relief. "Kiba and Akamaru are doing good as well, though, Akamaru has suffered more than Kiba. But he will be fine; with Kiba's sister, Hana, being a professional vet and all. Neji…" Another deep sigh from the 5th Hokage. "He's the worst out of all of them so far. Although I have teams of specially trained medical ops helping with his healing. So, all in all, everyone is stabilized."

Tsunade swept her gaze around the room, locking eyes with everyone for a brief moment.

Then, they all sat back down, almost as if they were running for days.

After a few moments of silence, Ino bucked up the courage to speak. "So…what about Sasuke?"

Tsunade considered this for a moment or two, then her eyes hardened slightly. "He is now under the ANBU Black Ops' careful watch. He was few to no injuries."

"Ha! As expected of Sasuke-kun! He's so strong…! He came back on his own!" Ino said arrogantly.

Tsunade pointedly glared at Ino, for only she, Kakashi and Sakura (who was send home to cool down) know of what happened at the Valley of the End. "That is incorrect!" He voice was loud and sharp, but she sighed and calmed down before continuing to speak, Ino's large smile now completely gone from her face. "That is incorrect. Naruto _did _bring Sasuke back."

Ino looked shocked. "Really?? Our Naruto brought Sasuke back?" It was easy to tell by her tone of voice that she didn't really believe it.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes," she said in a hushed tone.

She held back what she was going to say next: _That just leaves Naruto… _

She wanted to hold off on telling them Naruto's 'condition'. She didn't want to spoil the good news with bad. But, she knew she couldn't avoid it all together; she just wanted to wait a bit and tell them a little while later.

Then, after a few minutes of silence, and just as Tsunade turned her back to leave the room again, Hinata spoke up.

"Ano…what about Naruto-kun?"

Tsunade flinched and stopped in her tracks.

Ino snorted. "Of course he's okay. He definitely doesn't go out without some sort of fight…!"

Tsunade gulped, her throat dry and closed up as she felt tears sting her eyes. "That…is also incorrect."

The room suddenly had a heavy, dry, dead feeling to in.

Tsunade turned half toward the rest of the rooky nine, speaking with a rough voice and through her own tears. "Naruto Uzumaki has been confirmed deceased. His life was taken by Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori."

There were a few gasps from the room.

The new Hokage wiped her tears from her face, and cleared her voice. "His funeral will be held in two days and his name will be added to our memorial stone for the K.I.A., and his memory will forever live on in us all."

That was all Naruto was allowed to see, for the Shinigami that followed him there suddenly materialized in front of him with the hilt of his sward near his forehead. His voice was gentle and calm when his spoke, but his face held pain and solemn for the yellow headed boy before him.

"Time's up. And don't be afraid. Where you are going is a much better place: the Soul Society." Before he spoke the next words, he looked Naruto in the eye and saw no fear or shock for what was to come for him, but instead understanding and calmness.

"Good luck, Naruto Uzumaki."

**A/N:**

**Miko; Hey everybodies! Thank you so much for reading the next chapter! You see, we- **

**Alice: Whoa! Wait!**

**Miko: What?**

**Alice: …'everybodies'? -raises brow-**

**Miko: Yes, 'everybodies'. Got a problem?**

**Alice: -holds hands up, backing off-**

**Miko: Anyway, we have this sort of 'system'. We picked either evens or odds and we are alternating in writing each chapter. I have evens and Alice has odds—**

**Alice: Wrong!**

**Miko: What now?!**

**Alice: **_**I**_** have evens and **_**you**_** have odds. Geez… Snappy today, are we?**

**Miko: -sigh- Fine. Alice got evens and I got odds. So, we apologize if chapters are coming slow. This last one was somebody's fault…! -looks pointedly at Alice-**

**Alice: What? Me?! Well, if **_**you**_** had just ready the damn book I lent to you-**

**Miko: Language.**

**Alice: -then the freaking chapter wouldn't have been so late! I **_**told**_** you! I will give you chapter and the $5 if you read the God-**

**Miko: Language.**

**Alice: -…for-saken book! -fuming- -growls-**

**Miko: Shhh… Calm yourself, Aneki-chan.**

**Alice: Whatever. You close the chapter! -stops off-**

**Miko: Oh, dear. Well, I'm afraid we'll have to stop here. I have to go calm my big sister. We'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Thanks for reading! (We both give our thanks even though Alice is absent in this.)**


End file.
